The Nue Age
by themysteriousswordsman
Summary: One girl rules the world with an iron fist. The other seeks to change it. What will happen when these two meet? The Nue Age is currently on hiatus for an unknown amount of time, i apologize for any inconvenience or disappointment
1. Beginnings

Well, this sucks, thought Rin hiking to the mines once again. It's been a difficult life ever since Overlord Nue took control of the world amidst the chaos of the latest string of wars that threatened to destroy the world again. Rin quickly forgot about everything as she was threatened with the menial task of digging for coal, ger groups supervisor watching her like a hawk. Once the supervisor left she swiftly dropped everything she was doing and pulled out the piece of soft coal she smuggled out months ago, she started to make doodles and sketches on the rock face in front of her. She loved to draw when she could, art was one of the things she missed most from the old world. When Overlord Nue came into power, she outlawed all art but her own, most of it being portraits of her favourite athlete, Ezreal from this weird sport she created and insisted on just calling it the League. Rin lost herself in her drawings and would have been caught by the returning supervisor if not for her friend, Enevun, who may or may not be a talking horse, warning her. She started digging again but the supervisor noticed she had barely made any progress since he last observed her, he started yelling at her saying a weakling like her shouldn't be working in the mines and went on to say that women shouldn't do anything requiring strength and that she should leave it to the men. At that point Rin got very angry and started shaking with rage. She blamed Nue for everything that was happening to her, the hard work just to survive, the loss of the art she used to love, the unfairness in the world and at that point she made a vow. A vow saying that she was the only one left of the old world, she was the only who was right, she was the enemy and she would take Nue down and bring her to her knees. She was so passionate at that point that when the supervisor asked Enevun why the little weaking hadn't got back to work she turned and threw her pickaxe at him with all her might. The supervisor saw the pickaxe coming right at him and knew it was too late, the last thing he saw was a belligerent Rin before the pickaxe struck and the life drained from his eyes. Once Rin realized what she did, she was horrified, she came from a poor slave family and Oliver, the man she had just killed came from a rich family, his father was the mayor of this town before Nue took over. She would be lucky if she wasn't executed once the police found out what she did. She tried to run but security soon caught her and when they tried to find out why she was running she was in hysterics, they decided to drag her back to her work station. There they soon found the body and put the clues together and chained Rin up to the wall right there.

When he saw her in her much too small shirt which refused to uncling from her lithe, curvy body the guard was filled with an insatiable hunger for her. Acting on this new found emotion the guard began to poke and prod her supple breasts, Rin screaming and jerking around all the while, he soon moved his hands under her shirt cupping her breasts and circled her nipples with his thumb in an attempt to make them hard. Rin hated this but was helpless to stop him. Once he achieved his goal of hardening her nipples he began to lick and bite them. Caught in the wave of passion the guard slipped his free hand into her pants and instead of finding the wetness he was expecting, he found only bone dry skin. This made him angry, he thought he had done the best he could to pleasure her, he then slapped Rin as hard as he could and said "what's the matter bitch? Don't know how to be pleasured by a real man?" After that remark Rin spat in his face and shouted "you couldn't pleasure a girl who was dripping wet." The guard became enraged at that point and pulled out his dagger and sliced it across Rins' chest. Rin screamed out in pain so loudly that everyone in the mines could hear her. This brought the other guard running in and upon viewing the scene he ran to the other guard before he could slash at Rin again. He quickly calmed the other guard down and sent him away but made no move to help Rin with her injuries. After what seemed like hours of antagonizing pain the police finally showed up and took Rin away.

I really don't like thinking about the future thought Nue, walking away from the meeting of her advisors. Everyone seems to be so sure that that mine is bright but all i see is this continuing darkness. Any further thoughts were interupted by her social advisor, Harrison,rushing in with news that someone has committed the first serious crime since she became ruler of Earth. She didn't see what the big deal was but Harrison seemed frantic and said the local courts requested her presence at the hearings. She agreed, she would do anything to get out of this damned palace, there's never anything to do anyway.

Nue instantly regreted her earlier decision to come, this dinky little mining town was even more boring than the palace. At least at the palace she could draw or have the servants attend to her but here there was only ash and dust to choke on. She was relieved to finally get to the courthouse and be inside an actual building and not the primitive tarp tents that the townspeople tried to pass for homes and businesses. She was happy to finally be seated in the veiled seat that was set up for her in the courtroom. She was informed that the case wouldn't be for another hour and to call for someone if she needs anything. She started to relax and soon everything faded to blackness as her eyes began to close. She awoke with a start some time later as the door was thrown open and the prisoner was brought in. She couldn't quite see the prisoner clearly so she drew away the veil hiding her from the gathered audience.

Rin hated this. She hated this being paraded around like she was some kind of beast, the mocking and scorning from those she used to call her friends and family. Everyone had turned away from her, the life she knew was now gone, all because of Nue. When Rin heard that Nue herself was going to be at her trial, she was pleased, this was her chance she thought, if she could just break free even if it was just for a few seconds she could go after Nue and- her thoughts were interupted when the the large double doors in front of her were thrownopen and she was shoved through. She could feel the hard gazes of the crowd on her and she could feel the cold, icy glare of Nue on her. Rin looked up and saw that Nue was hidden behind a veiled seat, of course Rin thought, she was to much of a coward or thought herself to be too privileged to show her face. She started glaring at the figure behind the veil and was surprised to see that a hand came out and started to pull the veil back. Rin was stunned. "FUCKING HELL" she quickly realized she said that out loud in her shock and started the conversation in her mind again. Fucking hell, she's so pretty, holy fuck. In that moment Rin forgot all about her hatred. She was completely captivated by Nue's beauty. However the moment was ended when Rin was again shoved forward and seated in her chair.

Nue didn't know why but ever since the prisoner screamed "fucking hell" when she drew back her veil, she just couldn't stop looking at her and noticing all the little things she did. This girl was interesting but she didn't know why yet or what about her was so interesting but she didn't want to stop noticing her. She had to act disinterested as she asked her guide of the town what this girls' name is and what did she even do? He told her her name was Rin and that she worked in the mines and killed her supervisor after he apparently said sexist remarks at her. He also said that she sprouted some nonsense about getting sexually assaulted by the guards but when the guards were questioned they said she fought back and they slashed her in self defence. Nue now became interested in what was happening so to see what was going to happen to this puzzling subject. As the trial went on it became glaringly obvious that this girl was guilty and that they were going to convict her and have her executed. Nue, who needed to appear to be a cold, hard ruler who showed no mercy was actually thinking about stepping in and showing this girl mercy just for the sake of finding more out about her. What is happening to me thought Nue...

As time went on Rin knew it was hopeless. She knew she was going to be convicted and nobody would even care about what that guard did to her. It was all over, she was going to be executed. The jury had gone back to decide her fate and as the verdict was being given she was trying to hold back the tears she felt coming but she couldn't hold them back anymore.

Nue seeing the verdict being given to the bailiff kept her eyes on Rin. As the verdict was given she saw the girl try to hold back the tears and fail and saw the tears hit thse table below her. At that point she couldn't take it anymore and felt a tugging on her heart.

Rin was shocked to see Nue stand up and shout "STOP, stop the proceedings"

Nue didn't know what she was doing at this point but she had already started so there was no stopping now. She said "i pardon this girl of her crimes and i pronounce this trial over." The crowd broke out into an uproar and started shouting saying how wrong this was. Nue didn't want hear it so she said "anyone who wants to argue with me can take her punishment for her." The crowd soon quieted down and left grumbling but too afraid to challenge Nue.

Rin was in pure shock over everything that was happening, this girl, whom she hated is now saving her from her fate. She was in awe as the police who had shoved her in into this place now gingerly escorted her out and brought her to where Nue was waiting for her. Rin, though she still blamed Nue for almost everything that has happened to her though some things were now good, got on her knees and bowed to Nue and said "thank you for saving me oh gracious overlord." Nue stayed quiet and just said "i want you to come with me, to be my personal servant." Rin didn't know what to say...

So she said the first thing that came to her mind.,"why?"

Nue didn't know how to answer. "Is it important why?"

Rin started shouting, "Yes! Of course it's important! You just fucking pulled me from a trial where i was about to be convinced of murder and executed! And now you, you just expect me to suddenly go along with what you say!? You're the fucking overlord of this entire world and you don't expect me to ask why the fuck you're doing this!?

Nue stopped her there. "Just trust me, come with me."

"No! I can't, I can't trust you. I don't know what the hell is going on in my life anymore. I was about to die and I was ready, I knew it was over but no, you stopped everything and now you just want me to forget all of that and just leave with you?" Rin sighed heavily after getting everything off her mind.

"Look, I know this is weird, I know things don't make sense, hell, I don't even know why I did that, or why I'm doing this. I can't tell you why because I don't even know myself, so come with me while I- while we, Nue quickly corrected herself, figure this out.

Rin took a long pause before answering Nue. "Okay, let's go."


	2. The End of the Beginning

Rin still wondered why she said yes to Nue. She hated Nue, or at least that's what she's been telling herself all this time. Maybe, she thought, if I keep having to tell myself I hate her then i really don't hate her. Rin's thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud noises and lurching of the carriage holding her and Nue pulling away from her town. My town... thought Rin wistfully, this is where I was born, this is where i grew up, this is where all my memories are. She took a deep breath, oh well, there are some memories I'd like to forget and now it's time to make new ones.

They rode on in silence for several minutes until Nue cleared her throat. Rin looked over at her but she didn't say anything. Damnit! Nue thought, I brought and saved this girl because I thought her interesting and now is my chance to ask her something so why does every question get caught in my throat before I start it? She tried to suppress the frustrated noise she felt coming but she failed miserably. "something wrong?" Rin asked sweetly. Nue slightly smiled at the concern evident on the girl's face. "No, it's fine" she answered, this was her chance. "So..." she continued quite nervously "I never caught your name, what is it?"

Really? Rin thought. She saved me and she didn't even ask anyone for my name? She quickly shook her head to clear her mind. "Well it's not my real name, but ever since one of my friends kept calling me Rinrin most people call me that or Rin for short, and i prefer it over my real name so just call me Rinrin." "Well," the other girl answered "as overlord of earth I proclaim your name shall be Rinrin or Rin for short."

Nue didn't know what she was doing or even why she did that but she must have done something right based on the other girls laughter. Continuing on that positive note she asked the other question that was bothering her. "At the courtroom, why did you yell 'fucking hell' when you saw me?"

Oh why did she have to ask that Rin thought. "Oh that," she gave a nervous laugh, "it's nothing, it's embarrassing." "No tell me, I would like to know" Nue said now very interested in what it was. "No, no i can't." Rin said shaking her head. "No, tell me, as your ruler i command you to tell me." Nue said forcefully. "Okay." Rin said shaking her head. "I was just surprised..." "Surprised?" Nue asked, confused by the girl's answer. "What do you mean, surprised?" "I just didn't expect you to be so pretty," Rin started to explain. "I mean holy fuck you're so pretty!"

"WHAT" Nue suddenly screamed out, surprised by this. "Th-th- thanks" Nue finally stumbled out. The carriage driver then interrupted the girls saying they were going to stop so the horses could take a break.

"So again you're really pretty" Rin said as they were getting out. Nue seemed to have regained her composure as her response was "thank you Rin." After a brief pause she continued "you're a cutie Rin, I'm glad i kept you." Rin couldn't help herself, she hung her head trying to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks. They soon got back into the carriage and continued on their way.

After a few minutes of silence Nue finally asked, "what happened? Why did you kill that man?" So Rin told her the entire story, everything that had happened to her, everything she was thinking. Nue took it all calmly and only said one thing after Rin finished. "So, you're an artist? "Yeah, sometimes i find it much easier to draw what i'm feeling or trying to say rather than using words." Rin explained. "Well then, may I see some of your work." Nue asked now interested in what this girl could do.

"No, no I can't" Rin tried to deny Nue's request again. "No show me, or do I have to command you again?" Nue threatened. "No, no I'll do it" Rin conceded. "Do you have paper and a pen or pencil?" Nue quickly procured the items from her bag and gave them to Rin trying to ignore the slight tingle she felt when their fingers touched. "Here" she said, handing the supplies to Rin.

Rin quickly started doodling little things like characters she thought of or people from her town to warm up then started off sketching Nue. "So," Rin started looking up from her sketch. "Nue is cool name, how did you get it?" "Well, Nue is a legendary mythological beast in Japanese folklore, it is like a chimera made up of things humans despise or fear. It shrieks in the night instilling fear into the hearts of people and they dread it. Even if people fear it eventually it became a guardian of many places, so I thought it suited me." Nue explained. "Really?" That's so cool!" So is Nue not your real name then?" "No." Nue answered, my real name is Gabi but few people know that so i usually introduce myself as Nue." "Well," Rin said I think Gabi is a really cool name." "Thanks" Nue said. Rin went back to her drawing, only making a few mistakes, mostly due to the bumpiness of the carriage. "There!" she said finally putting the finishing touches on it. "I know it's not that great but I'm still just starting really." "Well, i think it's adorable" Nue said examining the younger girl's work. "It reminds me of my drawings when I was your age." Rin couldn't help but blush a little at Nue's praise. "So you're not mad at me for breaking the law banning art?" Rin asked tentatively. "That's still a law?" Nue said obviously confused. "Hmmm, i thought i did away with that, oh well, it can be our little secret okay?" "Okay" Rin agreed quite relieved that Nue didn't care. "I think your art is absolutely wonderful." Rin started. "Your colors are perfect and you night skies are so fucking beautiful." "Thanks" Nue said looking slightly embarrassed.

Nue was saved from any further compliments by the driver announcing that they had arrived at the palace. As they stepped out Rin was shocked by the pure size and beauty of the place. "You live here, like this is where you live" "Yes, now there's no reason to just be standing around with your mouth gaping open now come on," Nue answered grabbing the other girl by the wrist, "I'll give you a tour." "O-okay." Rin finally answered being dragged toward it by Nue. As Nue showed her around the palace Rin realized it looked much larger from the outside. Inside there was only a grand dining and dancing hall, a fully stocked kitchen, several resident halls, a training room full of weapons, a library and a study that was connected to the rather large bedroom of Nue's. "So how do you like the place?" Nue probed. "It's amazing, I can't believe you live here by yourself." "Oh no, I'm not by myself, there's all the other servants, the cooks, and my advisers." "Advisers?" Rin asked, confused. "Yes advisers, I didn't think it was wise to try to rule an entire planet by myself, so I found a group of people skilled in their own areas of administration and made them my advisers. But don't get me wrong, I still make all the decisions, they just tell me when there is a problem and I deal with it how I see fit." "Oh i see." "So?" Rin started to ask. "Do you ever get lonely here?" "No. I usually find being alone relaxing." Nue answered. "Now, for your very first job as my personal servant please help me get out of this dress."

Nue was wearing a very ornate gown in the style of the Victorian Era. During the wars technology was completely destroyed as each country tried to take out each others communication. This event sent humanity spiraling backwards to, in technological sense the Victorian Era, so Nue declared this the Second Victorian Era and decreed that people should dress as such and that manufacturers should only make clothing appropriate to that era.

I have no idea how this thing works. Thought Rin slightly starting to panic. I never had much experience with them but I remember all the parts so I think i can do this. She was optimistic as she started to unlace the bodice. "Okay, now lift your arms up." She told Nue starting to pull the now unlaced bodice off. When Rin almost had the bodice off Nue suddenly said,"you're taller than me." "What?" "You're taller than me." Nue said again. "Is that a problem." Rin asked not seeing what the issue was. "Well, no, it's not a problem, it's just a bit strange for the overlord of all earth to have a servant taller than her." "Oh, if that's the case I can slouch a little." Rin offered. "No, no, it's fine, don't worry about it." Nue said.

After she got the bodice off she started to untie the train from the bustle and once that was done she undid the drawstring of the train letting it extend to full length but also reveal a mess of ties and knots. She then started on this mess by trying to attempt to untie the bustle from the petticoat and after undoing several knots she finally took the bodice off. She then discovered that the back skirt was tied to the petticoat and she then went to work unraveling the elaborate knots and after minutes of just undoing knots she managed to get the back skirt removed. From there things got much easier, she removed the petticoat in a similar fashion to which she removed the bodice and then all that was left was to undo the laces and remove the corset. After doing that, Nue was left stripped to just the chemise and her undergarments.

Rin moved to to remove the chemise but Nue stopped her and said "I've got it from here don't worry." "Okay." Rin said stepping back. Nue walked behind her changing screen "Rin," she said from behind screen. "Could you get me my shirt and waistcoat from the closet?" "Sure." Rin agreed stepping into the rather large area. "Which on do you want?" Rin asked. "There's about 30 of them in here." "Oh, just any will do." Rin looked around and finally settled on a off white shirt and a black and white striped waistcoat. She walked across the room and handed Nue what she had chosen over the screen. "Oh, wow." Nue said, surprised by something. "Oh no, did I do something wrong?" Rin asked starting to panic. "No," Nue said, this is just my favorite waistcoat." "Oh." Rin said starting to relax again. "So," Nue said stepping out from behind the changing screen. "What do you think." "Wow, those clothes look really cool on you, you look so gorgeous." "Thanks" Nue said looking slightly embarrassed.

Nue started to settle back in and laid on her bed. "So." Rin asked. "What should i do?" "Well, there's a lot of things you could do but for now, could you get me some tea please." "Okay, what kind of tea would you like um, oh gosh, what should i call you now that i'm your servant." Rin asked looking worried. "Well, Overlord Nue would be an acceptable title but you may simply call me Ms. Blackwell." "Alright, Ms. Blackwell, what kind of tea would you like?" "Just any tea will do Rin." As she watched Rin depart Nue had a strange thought. Just why have I let this girl into my life? How will she fit into all of this? What will she do...


End file.
